Many common devices, including processors and electronic circuits, require a stable, steady direct current (DC) voltage for efficient operation. Power may be supplied in the form of Alternating Current (AC) by a central utility via power lines or from a physical plant that is part of a facility. Thus, it is often desirable to convert AC power to DC power.
In many types of multiple component devices, different components may require different voltages to operate efficiently. For example, an information handling system may include a fan which may require 12 volts while a processor may require 1.1 volts. A device which requires multiple voltages may include an AC/DC converter which supplies 12 volts (DC) and a DC/DC converter which converts a 12 volt input to a 1.1 volt output, suitable for a processor of an information handling system.
In order to protect the converters against an internal short circuit, which may result in an emergency condition such as a fire, safety devices may be included. For example, a fuse or fuse link may be installed within converters to protect the converter against a short circuit. A fuse link might refer to a type of fuse that will melt and open a protected circuit in the event of a large current flow caused by a short circuit. A drawback associated with a conventional fuses and fuse links is the delay associated with fuse operation which may cause a high voltage to be supplied to a load coupled to a device, such as a converter. For example, a processor may be damaged if it receives a voltage higher than a maximum allowable voltage.